Decontaminant generating systems, such as those used to generate vaporous hydrogen peroxide (VHP), have been used to decontaminate large enclosures such as rooms and buildings (e.g., hotel rooms, hospital wards, scientific laboratories, etc.) from contaminants such as bacteria, molds, fungi, yeasts, and the like.